Love and War
by levesque fan forever
Summary: she pushes him away after ludacris things typed that he didn't say in the context shown.He needs to prove that nothing else matters to him but his family can he win her trust and love back.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all like this feel me out on it with the first few chapters. The title I'm not so sure fits it for where I want it to go so if you guys can think of something more fitting let me know I couldn't decide on the genre either lol reviews will be appreciated more than anything on this first chapter.

Chapter 1

Stephanie watched as the car drove off the drive she waved as she saw the small hand moving in the back of his car as the car went out of site she sighed closing the front door behind her, she wished it had never came to this, she felt in a very dark place right now the only thing that kept her going right now was her daughters, though she was now glad she had a little time to herself the baby was upstairs sleeping, her eldest was with her dad for the weekend now she had the chance to go through everything in her head, like she hadn't done already, all the papers were signed yet she still felt there was something missing, shaking that thought from her mind she sat down just to watch some TV and hopefully relax before her youngest woke up.

As Paul looked through the rear-view mirror he sighed seeing the sad look on his daughters face he'd mentioned to her a few times that he still loved her mummy lots and this was what she wanted for right now ,he just had to hope that in time she would realise that all the things in the interview were fabricated by the interviewer when put into print and he was very aware that what everyone mostly ever wanted since they had married was to hear that all the tings the haters said were true yet she chose to believe he'd said that after all this time, he just couldn't understand why, he thought that maybe this was her way of seeing how serious he really was about them, even after all this time of marriage, he had told his lawyer that he wasn't going to sign the papers just yet, he was very aware Stephanie had signed them, however in the back of his mind he also knew that she'd not sent them in yet, maybe what he thought was true and he did have to find away to show her he was more than serious about them, he had to find away to show her that her money and where she came from, wasn't the reason why he was there, he'd already dropped the title for that, now was the time to put back into affect though' extremely strong feelings that were there before the girls and before the marriage.

Bottom line was deep down inside of her she knew all those things in the interview weren't true yet she felt the need to block that part out, she needed to know that he was more serious than ever, maybe that was why she hadn't sent off those papers yet maybe that was the reason why she felt there was something missing, maybe it was the fact she was waiting for Paul to fight her on it and to prove to her all that he had said all those years ago.

Aurora had taken it harder than Paul and Stephanie the selves she was three and was there when the huge fight broke out after he mum had read the interview, she'd ran up stairs when the shouting started. She didn't like the fact she only saw her daddy on a weekend the sad expression on her face was there only when she thought no one was watching. What she didn't know was that, that expression showed in her sleep and everyone in the family knew it. Then there was Murphy she was one and though she didn't understand what had happened somehow she could tell something was up not having her daddy there like before had a profound affect on a child that age.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm glad you all like the first chapter I have to say I was a little surprised, but I guess you can say I'm on a role with this one so here's the next chapter hope you like it as much as the first.

Chapter 2

Paul sighed as he pulled up on the drive away of his parents house, as he turned off the car he glanced in the back to find his daughter fast a sleep he climbed out of his car and went round to the other side, he opened the door and carefully unbuckled aurora from her car seat before carefully picking her up trying not to wake her, once she was safely in his arms he closed the car door and grabbed the bags from the seat before making his way into his parents. Luckily for him his parents had taken a vacation for a few weeks so he had the place to himself. Once he was inside he carefully laid aurora down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket before taking the bags upstairs to his room. Whilst Paul was putting the bags upstairs aurora had started to stir, when he heard the rustling noise down stairs he dropped the bags and went down to his daughter.

"daddy" she said as she sat up on the couch, Paul leaned over the top of the couch and kissed her hair softly .

"hi princess" aurora looked up and smiled as she saw her fathers face "did you have a nice nap" he asked as he walked round and sat down next her pulling her into his lap, she nodded her head and snuggled into him.

" now what would you like to do while daddy makes us some food" he asked her.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders "cans I watch cartoons" she asked, Paul nodded and switched on the tv to the channel she asked for before going into the kitchen to make some dinner.

Mean while Stephanie had just started running the bath for Murphy she'd just fed her and it was getting about that time for winding down, after checking the temperature Stephanie picked up Murphy and placed her in the bath, Murphy giggled madly as she splashed about in the water. Stephanie chuckled softly her little girl really was a water baby. As Stephanie washed her daughter Murphy looked up at her with a soft expression on her face, Stephanie smiled back at her "Dada" Murphy said looking up at her Mama, Stephanie sighed sadly "Dada' not here right now sweet you'll see him tomorrow when he fetches Rory back" Murphy soon started crying when Stephanie said he wasn't here, it was pretty clear that Murphy was very aware that her daddy wasn't about like he had when she was a baby.

Once Murphy was bathed steph dried her and put her in some Pjs before taking her down stairs to the play room to watch some Disney shows and read her a book before she would go down to sleep.

Paul dished there dinner out on two plates and set the table before calling in aurora to get her dinner, as soon as she was she climbed down from the couch and ran into the kitchen she climbed up into the seat beside her dad and waited for her plate of food.

After having dinner and goofing off a little Paul went up stairs and got aurora ready for her bath, she moaned at the fact she had to get ready for bed but Paul knew for a fact that he fell out of the routine he'd only get In the head when dropping her off tomorrow and that he didn't need, so he put aurora in the bath and got her washed before getting her sorted for bed, once she was in bed he got out one of her books that she liked. As Paul read the book to his daughter, her eyes stared at him in thought , Paul looked up at her as he turned the page.

"Will that happen with you and mummy" she asked innocently.

Paul didn't know what to say to that question, truth was he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Well you know I love your mummy very much, but right now she thinks daddy did something bad, so right now she's not too happy with me" Paul explained the best he could.

"but mummy said she doesn't love you anymore" Paul sighed and silently cursed his right now wife "well sweetie "whether Mummy loves me or not his up to her, but I love you your sister and Mummy lots so you don't need to worry your little head about anything ok" aurora nodded sadly , Paul put the book away as aurora yawned her little head off he tugged up tightly in her bed and handed her the teddy "sleep tight sweetie daddy loves you" he kissed the top of her head before quietly leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Now you guys are all been spoiled with this I don't usually go this quick when typing up chapters but I seem to know what to do with this one so once again thanks for the reviews and here is your next chapter hope you like and please review.

Chapter 3

Stephanie groaned for the third time that morning Murphy had been up twice in the night giving Stephanie little sleep and now she was up at 8 o clock, she was hoping for more of a lyin considering Murphy had woke up twice last night but unfortunately for her Murphy had other plans, Stephanie swung her legs off the bad an stood up to go get her baby girl and start on Making them both some breakfast.

Aurora laid in her bed with tears streaming down her face, she'd woke up after having another a nightmare it had been the third one this week, she would usually climb out of bed and go find her daddy but she was scared that if she did she wouldn't find him just like in her dream, instead she laid there and eventually let out her scream "DADDY" she cried out as los as she could, hearing his baby girl call for him like that Paul jumped straight out of bed and went straight into his daughter.

"baby … hey what's wrong sweetie" he asked picking her up and holding her close as she sobbed.

"I…. I had the bad dream again" Paul looked at her confused "what bad dream?"

"when I wake up and your gone" she said looking up with those sad eyes. Paul sighed to him self, why Stephanie had mentioned this to him he didn't know but he had to do something to make everything better again, the only thing he could thing of was to call Linda and have her watch both girls while he and Stephanie talked….. Then he thought that there was actually one other way though it would require some help from Vince. Paul kissed the top of auroras head "I'm not going anywhere sweetie I promise ok" aurora wiped her wet cheeks and looked up at him with those bright blue eyes "can we have pancakes for breakfast" Paul smiled "if the princess wants pancakes then yes you can" aurora giggled a little and nodded.

After making her self and Murphy some breakfast Stephanie sat Murphy in her high chair and gave her a couple pieces of cut up toast on the tray and Murphy happily ate the toast by the side of her Mummy letting Stephanie eat her cereal also, Stephanie watched Murphy as she ate her toast, even though she was mad and hurt by what Paul had said in the interview she couldn't help but think about him every time she looked into Murphy' beautiful hazel eyes, she wished she could believe we had told when he said that he did love her for her and nothing else yet her mind still drifted to the interview and what she had read. She didn't get why her dad wasn't so upset about it he'd told her that if he knew Paul was only marrying her for business prospects then he wouldn't have let it happen, though Vince couldn't understand why she didn't get that, she'd known Paul for years she should know he isn't like that.

As the day went on Paul took aurora out to the park and spent some quality time with her before he would have to go and take her back to her mum, he hated having to do that what was worse though was seeing Stephanie and not be able to wrap his arms around her and just hold her close . He hoped that this time things would be a little easier, the last time he had dropped aurora back home Stephanie had refused to talk to him and wouldn't let him see Murphy and put her to bed, this time he hoped he'd get the chance to bath his youngest daughter and get her ready for bed. He didn't want to fight with Stephanie but she couldn't push him away easily and he wasn't going to let that happen, he'd made up his mind he would speak to Vince and get it all sorted.

Stephanie sat in the playroom with Murphy just playing with her as she waited for Paul to drop off aurora he'd called earlier and said they would be there soon, as soon as she heard a car pull up out side she picked up Murphy and walked towards the front to go outside , auroras little face beamed as she saw her mummy walk out of the house Paul climbed out of the car and help aurora front her seat, aurora jumped out as fast as she could and ran towards Stephanie Paul chuckled softly and walked over with her bag, Murphy' face also lit up as she saw her daddy walking towards her.

"Dada Dada Dada" she squealed excitedly Paul smiled at her and stroked her hair "hey beautiful aren't you getting a big girl now" Paul said taking Murphy from Stephanie' arms Murphy happily snuggled into her daddy' arms Paul kissed her cheek and playfully kissed her face all over casing Murphy to giggle madly.

Paul looked over at his wife "Mind if I come in and spend time with Murphy before I have to leave for the road" Stephanie sighed and in realising that Murphy clearly missed her dad she nodded her head "she's about ready for a bath" Paul smiled "thank you" they walked into the house and auroras expression had changed from an hour ago she was smiling happily Paul that it was because he was there if it was only for a few hours it made him smile to see his daughters so happy, he just wished that it was like this everyday

Stephanie set aurora up with a DVD in the play room before going up stairs to run the bath while Paul undressed Murphy.

As Paul washed Murphy he couldn't help but want to talk to Stephanie about there situation he didn't want to keep but the girls nor her and Stephanie through this and he knew there was away to prove that that interview was fabricated and his word were taken out of context and that was by talking to her about it and seeing Vince about what he had in mind, the other thing was to have her listen to and read all of the interviews before that showing how serious he really was.

Once Murphy was bathed and put to bed Stephanie sorted aurora out straight after while Paul got Murphy to sleep and once all that was done Paul was going to talk to steph and hope that it didn't turn into another big fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's your next fix I'm glad you like it so much that you want more and once again thank you for the great reviews oh and Sam I hope this is long enough for you.

Chapter 4

"So what by you telling out eldest daughter that you don't love me any more puts things right does it, no matter how much you may not want to believe this I do love you for you and nothing and deep down you know that, and I also know deep down you know you love me but you think by blocking that out it'll make things easier, well it won't steph not one bit" Paul said a little louder than he should have but he need to, he would get through to her one way another.

"And you expect me to believe that you love me after that interview you thing by saying that I'll forget what you said " Stephanie said just as mad. Paul shook his head he couldn't believe her sometimes "I didn't say those things steph and damn it, you know I didn't you really think I said those words then you go ahead and read and listen to and watch every single interview before that maybe then you'll realise how fabricated those words are in the magazine" Paul replied before walking away she was damn stubborn sometimes, if he hadn't have turned away it would have gotten worse and the last thing he wanted was for his girls to wake up to them fighting.

Stephanie made her way towards the front door he was stood in the porch way Paul turned round "no one else knows me better than you do Stephanie you know full well I wouldn't say those things your whole family can see that, yet your just too damn stubborn to see past it" and with that he walked to his car and left Stephanie to think about what he had just said, he saw the papers on the side unsigned that at least gave him so hope that he would get through to her whether she liked it or not. Stephanie sighed in frustration as she watched him leave.

Paul punched the steering wheel as he came to a red light, the first thing in the morning he was going to straight to the co-operation to see Vince he had to get this whole thing sorted and he was going to go through anything to do it not for him but for his little babies at home who needed both there parents together and in the same house and most importantly not fighting.

Stephanie grabbed the bottle of wine and a glass from the side before walking upstairs to bed she needed something to calm her down before she even attempted to try and go to sleep.

The next day Paul was up bright and early and ready and dressed for 8 o clock he needed to make his way over to wwe headquarters if he wanted his plan to be done on time he knew Vince always got there super early so he'd made the call and Vince was more than happy to help him in his advances of proving to his daughter that what was written was far from the truth.

Stephanie rubbed her head as she felt small hands tugging at her arm she blinked a few times before she could focus and then she saw aurora at the side of her on the bed she sat up a little against the pillows.

"what's wrong sweetie" aurora snuggled into Stephanie' side "I'm hungry" she said rubbing her belly "oh you are huh, and what would you like for breakfast" auroras eyes went wide "waffles" Stephanie chuckled and tickled auroras sides, aurora squealed and kicked her legs "Mama stop" Stephanie chuckled and kissed the top of head "come on then lets go make breakfast before Murphy wakes up" aurora giggled and jumped off the bed before running down the hall to the stairs.

Paul had everything planned out in his head the pictures the words the videos he knew exactly what order they went in and he had it all with him, he knew this would work if there was one thing he knew it was that steph was a sucker for romance he also knew that valentines day was just in a few days and if this didn't win her round straight away then he knew that his plans for valentines day would and he honestly couldn't wait for it.

Stephanie shook her head as she looked at the mess on auroras face "it's a good job you haven't been in the bath yet missy" aurora giggled and licked her lips Stephanie chuckled and wiped her mouth "now go and get out what you want where and I'll be up to see in a minuet" aurora nodded and slid off her chair she started walking towards the stairs but stopped .

"mummy?" Stephanie turned round "yea princess" "Daddy said he does love you he loves us lots" Stephanie stared into her daughters eyes "go and get your clothes out baby" aurora nodded and carried on walking Stephanie turned round wiped the few tears that finally fell she wasn't sure if he told her that or if she was just saying it, but Stephanie knew that her daughter knew better than to say something when it wasn't true so those words said a lot in them selves.

Paul was so glad when he had finally reached the headquarters the drive seemed like for ever, Paul grabbed his belongings from the passenger seat and made his way to reception. Vince had let the receptionist know Paul would be coming so he was able to get straight up to Vince' office. Paul knocked on Vince' door before walking in. Vince looked up and smiled at Paul, despite his feelings right now Paul smiled back weakly " hi Paul so what can I help you with?" Vince asked Paul sighed and sat down on the couch "winning you daughter round she rather stubborn you know" Vince shook his head "I've tried talking to her, but all she says is how can't we see what she can" Paul ran his hands over his face "its not just taking its toll on me and steph it starting to get to the girls, auroras not as happy as she use to be" Vince nodded his head "she probably tell me and Linda more than she does you" Paul nodded "she doesn't have to tell me anything I can tell how she feels" "so what do you want me to do" Paul pulled everything out of the bag "these are photos videos from us first dating up to now and different words and phrase's and feelings I've said in all my interview that are towards steph and the girls, I'll record my voice of me saying them all there's also mine and stephs wedding song in there too I've numbers on everything so its all in order" Vince nodded his head "well you've really thought all this through" Paul nodded "I'll win her round one way or another" "and if this isn't it" Vince asked "then I have even big plans set for valentines day in a few days, this and valentines day put together will win her round I know her weak points she'll realise what that interview is when she sees all those and when I see her valentines day" Vince nodded "it'll be ready and sent to her before the end of the day I'll make sure of it" Paul smiled appreciatively before saying bye to Vince and leaving.

That afternoon Vince kept his promise and the video was ready to be sent to his daughters address Paul had said one more thing at the end of the tape and he would keep to his word on it he just hoped that when he sat waiting he would be surprised and not somewhat disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

So here's the chapter I think you'll all love this one, I couldn't drag any more of it out so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Stephanie put the DVD into the play she wasn't sure what it was or who had sent it her, but she knew it was from the headquarters so thought it must have been from her father or from some one else in creative she sat down in the chair opposite the TV and pressed play, and she didn't expect to see what had just came on the TV.

Paul sat in his car out side the house waiting anxious to find out her reaction he wasn't sure what it would be but he knew that it would hit the place in her heart he was hoping for he only needed to see a glimpse of the emotion he'd seen the day he married her and if he saw that he knew it would all work out.

Stephanie sat and watched the DVD with tears rolling down her cheeks he'd put everything into the DVD from wedding photos to photos from when they were dating small clips of the wedding and a few things that she wasn't aware of there was his voice in the background of him saying things about Stephanie and the girls, they were the things he truly meant and having him make this DVD for her was starting to show her that, she was beginning to realise again that he did truly love her and that those words were fabricated, but what got to her the most was the ending where he said "if you truly love me as I do you then in time you'll forgive, I'm waiting out side right now, if there's a chance I can prove my feelings for you just come outside and show it" when she heard that it truly did break her heart, because she had honestly never stopped loving him. As Stephanie took the DVD from the playa aurora walked into the room and looked at her mum.

"mummy why are you crying" she asked sweetly as she climbed into Stephanie' lap Stephanie kissed the top of her head.

"mummy's just very happy right now that all princess" aurora smiled and kissed her cheek "I think I see daddies cars outside" aurora said before jumping down from her mothers lap and going to play, Stephanie picked up her cell phone and dialled the very familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

Paul sat in his car waiting wondering if she had finally seen the truth he felt his phone vibrating by the side of him, he picked it up and saw the caller ID.

"hey" he said as he saw peeping out of the window.

"So I guess you'd better come in" Stephanie replied wiping her tear stained cheek.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Well I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't" she replied as she unlocked the door.

"Ok" and with that he pressed the end call button on his phone before driving on to the drive and parking behind her car. He climbed out and locked the car behind him before walking up to the house and opening the door. He could see her sat on the couch he closed the front door behind him and took off his jacket before walking across the hall to the living room, he sat down behind her unsure of what she was going to say.

She turned and looked him straight in the eye and at that moment Paul saw that glimpse of hope that made him smile inside.

"you know it was pretty clever making that DVD"

Paul shrugged his shoulders "if there was one thing I knew would work it's everything in that DVD"

Stephanie nodded her head "you know what strings to pull that's for sure"

Paul chuckled softly "I had to do something talking to you didn't work so I knew I had to go deeper"

Stephanie nodded knowing he was right "I'm sorry for the things I said, after reading everything it was kind of hard for me to believe anything else, I guess in reading that I forgot all about your past comments"

Paul smiled wiping away the single tear that escaped "you see the truth now though, that's all that matters".

She smiled at him shyly Paul smiled back and pulled her towards him Stephanie hid her face in the crook of his neck once she pulled her self together again she whispered "I never stopped loving you Paul" Paul smiled so glad to finally hear her say it her self "and I'll never stop loving you" Stephanie pulled back and smiled, Paul kissed her lips softly so happy to finally have her back again. As they both shared the special moment together they failed to hear aurora walk into the room.

"DADDY!" she squealed and ran over to him Paul smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug "Daddy missed you so much" he kissed her cheek softly "Are you and mummy friends again" Paul chuckled softly "I think its fair to say mummy forgave daddy" aurora smiled, and that twinkle they'd both seen many times before was back. Murphy had also soon made her voice heard from upstairs in her room.

Stephanie smiled at him "go on she'll be just as happy to see you as two other people in this house"

Paul nodded and happily went upstairs to get his baby girl, as he walked into the room Murphy' eyes lit up when she saw him and she soon stopped crying when he picked her up.

"Dada" she said snuggling into his chest Paul smiled "hey gorgeous" he kissed the side of her head and took her down stairs. As Paul walked into the living room aurora smiled at him "Mummy said you can stay for dinner" she said excitedly "Oh she did huh" aurora nodded her head "yup and she said she loves you lots and lots too" Paul smiled brightly hearing his daughter say those word "Mama" Murphy said holding her arms out towards Stephanie, she smiled and happily took her daughter.

"so I guess my valentines day will be a lot happier than I thought" Stephanie chuckled and nodded her head "it looks that way yea, what exactly do you have planned for it anyway" Paul smiled "well that my darling is a surprise" Stephanie giggled "oh really" "yes definitely, do you think I could get another kiss" Stephanie laughed and nodded her head, Paul smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, more than happy with his response as hips lips once again connected with hers, Stephanie softly moaned, been able to feel his lips on hers again felt so amazing it was what she missed the most the sense of safety and not feeling alone.

As Paul spent the rest of the afternoon with his wife and children he saw what was most important, and that would never be taken away from him and if someone tried to do it again he knew in his heart that his wife would believe him, though he hoped it would never happen again.

After eating dinner Paul gave Stephanie some rest and told her he would handle the girls for the rest of the evening, she was thankful for it, he was great with them.

"Daddy" aurora said as she coloured in her book Paul turned and looked at her "yea sweetie".

"you and mummy what fight again will you?" Paul shook his head "no baby we won't I promise you that"

Aurora smiled "good, cause Grampy said he doesn't like it when you fight" Paul laughed "well baby neither does daddy, but your grampy knows what your mummy is like you don't have to worry about anymore fights"

Aurora giggled "grampy said mummy is stubborn" Paul shook his head "yea well mummy takes after grampy so it runs in the family sweetie"

While aurora carried on colouring and Murphy was pretty content in playing with her blocks Paul went upstairs to go and check on his wife she'd been sleeping a few hours and he knew is she slept any longer she'd be awake most of the night and he had to get back to his parents as they would be home soon from there vacation. He smiled when he got to there room seeing her sleeping peacefully was great he leaned in and kissed her lips waking her from her sleep she smiled at him.

"hey gorgeous" she smiled hearing him say those words "hmmmmm its nice to be able to wake up to that again" Paul chuckled "so my mum and dad get back from vacation in the morning, and I don't fancy been grilled the whole day" Stephanie shook her head "I'm sure you already have you bag packed" Paul nodded "well yea but you and the girls could always come back with me, they'd be pretty happy to see you in the same house as me again" she nodded "I'll sort the bags out in a bit" Paul smiled and kissed her again, this time a little more deeper than before.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's your next instalment guys I hope you like it. Thank you so much for all you reviews and for reading.

Chapter 6

Paul smiled as he woke up beside his wife he'd missed seeing her face in the morning. He gently pushed back her hair from her fore head before leaning in and kissing it she smiled softly feeling his lips on her skin he wasn't aware that she was awake, she snuggled into him and kissed his chest "hmmm that was nice" she said before looking up at him with a smile Paul was glad she was awake there was something he'd been dying to do since they sorted everything out, he moved his face closer to hers "this is even nicer" he said before there lips connected in a passionate kiss, he was lucky the girls were still sleeping as she was way more into it than he thought she would be, though he wasn't complaining it was nice to have her warm skin against his again.

Aurora was the first one up when she smelt breakfast cooking down stairs , if there was one way her parents knew of getting her up that was it, though she was more excited to have ran down stairs and saw both her parents in the kitchen smiling and laughing together. Stephanie turned round when she heard little giggles behind her she shook her head at her eldest daughter "what do you find so funny?" steph asked her, aurora shrugged her shoulders "nothing mummy" Stephanie looked at her giving her the eye "what have you done" steph asked she knew that giggle a mile off when it came from her daughters mouth Paul couldn't help but laugh "I thinks more a case of we were doing" straight after Paul said that aurora giggled again Stephanie shook her head and playfully swatted pauls arm.

Not long after them eating breakfast did Murphy wake up, she was a little cranky and effused to eat her breakfast so Stephanie gave in and put her down on the floor, Paul shook his head when Murphy crawled over to him crying Paul was more than happy to pick her up and she soon stopped crying Stephanie huffed a little and Paul chuckled "what you huffing for" steph shook her head "no reason" Paul smirked "yea I bet" he then walked off to go and give Murphy a bath and get her dressed before his parents would show.

A few hours later and Pauls parents had just arrived Paul helped them fetch there bags inside. Before everyone sat down, Stephanie came walking in from the kitchen and Pauls parents were very surprised to see her.

"Stephanie…. How are you"

"I'm good thank you Pat" Stephanie said as she sat down in Pauls lap

"Its nice to see you both back on the same page" Stephanie smiled brightly, she'd learnt her lesson.

Aurora soon came running in from the back garden " NANNY PAT!" she squealed excitedly and straight to her.

After most of the morning with Pauls Parents Stephanie and Paul had decided they should Probably pack up and get back home, as they needed to feed and bath both girls before stephs parents came to pick them up, Linda had she said she watched them for the valentines day and had then offered to take them for the night before also, though everything was now fine between Paul and Stephanie he didn't see the problem in her mum still picking them up and taking them as they had planned, and he was pretty sure Stephanie had spoke to her mum and let her and Vince know everything was back on track again.


End file.
